I'm not losing her!
by LoreRobStar
Summary: Just a fluffy Fic that I wrote a while ago...Please read! :D


**My first Halo FanFic, it's probably awful, but I needed to write something! (: Well **_**really **_**hope you like it! :D **

"Beth? Beth? Bethany wake up! Gabriel why won't she wake up?" Bethany was lying in the floor unconscious; her face had a few cuts which were bleeding. Her forearm had a really big cute and it seemed like her leg was broken.

Gabriel approached when he heard Xavier's screams, they had been searching for her during hours. She was supposed to meet with Xavier in his house, but for some reason, she never arrived. When Xavier called the Church's to ask for Beth, Ivy said that she left the house an hour ago. After that called, Xavier panicked, and so did Ivy and Gabe. They went out to search for Beth, and Ivy stayed home with Phantom.

"What happened to her?" They had found her in the woods a mile away from Xavier's house.

"I…I don't know!" Began Xavier, "Gabriel we have to do something!" Gabriel took Beth's hand and checked for her pulse. He finally felt something, it was weak, but it was a pulse.

"She's alive. We need to get her out of here." Xavier took out his cellphone.

"I'll call an ambulance" Xavier started pressing the numbers in his cellphone, but he was stopped by Gabriel.

"Are you crazy? We can't take Bethany to the hospital, she's an angel!" Xavier put his cellphone away as he remembered. _Stupid_. He thought, but then panicked again.

"We have to do something!...Gabriel, I'm not losing her!" Xavier's voice was full of pain. Gabriel looked at him, and after a few second of silence he said, "You won't." whit that stated Gabriel picked up Beth and started walking…or running. He could have fly, but what would people think if they see a person flying?

"Where are you going?" Xavier ran as fast as he could to reach Gabriel.

"Home. Ivy will take care of her." Gabe's voice was too calm, like if nothing had happened. That frustrated Xavier. _How can he be so calm? Her sister is…._He refused to continue the thought

"How?" He asked with concerned. Gabriel shot Xavier a look, like saying_ Hello? Ivy, healing powers! Remember? _When he made sure the teenager understood he looked at Beth. She seemed for some reason so calm, like if she knew they were there.

They were getting closer to their house, and Xavier notice because he took Beth form Gabriel's arms an rushed inside. When he came in Ivy was already in the door, she felt Gabe's presence and kne they were there.

"What happened to her?" Asked Ivy, running after Xavier who went upstairs to put Beth in her bed.

"We don't know we found her like this" Ivy stood in silence. "Can you help her?" Xavier asked, but it didn't sound like a question. Ivy nodded. Before she started to do anything, Gabriel appeared in Beth's room.

"You know what to do, right?" Ivy gave Gabe a preoccupied look but then turned away. Gabriel knew that Ivy needed concentration, so he tried to convince Xavier to come with him. When he refused, he grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the room.

"I have to stay! She needs me!" Xavier's yells could be hear from all over the house, but seeing that he wasn't going to beat Gabriel he resigned.

When Ivy made sure they were out of the room, she started working on Beth.

Gabriel took Xavier for a walk, so he could clear his mind. He was not that worried because he knew that Ivy would heal Bethany's wounds, however, he could not calm Xavier down. When they approach to the beach, Gabriel started talking "Listen, Bethany will be Ok, all right?" Xavier did not answer. "I know she is going to be Ok? I trust Ivy, she'll help Bethany."

"Gabriel, I can't lose her. I just can't. You know what it is, to receive a call in the middle of the night telling you that your girlfriend died in a fire? Of course no! When Emily died I thought there was no point of living. Anyways, I pulled through and now look at me. You could say that nothing happened."

Xavier paused for a moment to look at Gabriel's face, but then he continued, "When I was with Emily, I used to feel different; it was something that didn't happen with other girls. Until I met Beth, I felt the same way that I felt when I was with Emily. In that moment, I knew I love Beth."

"Xavier, I…"

"Do you understand now? I cannot stand this, I cannot lose her, and I do not want to go through this again!" Xavier seemed like he was about to cry, but he didn't, not in front of Gabe.

"I promise you won't lose her. When we go back she'll be fine." Gabe was trying to boost his spirit, but it seemed it was not working.

"When I know who did this to her, I'm going to kill him!" Xavier grew angrier this time.

"No you won't, that person will pay for what he did. Trust me. Now let's go back home, I'm pretty sure that Beth's Ok now" Xavier and Gabriel walked back to the house, no one said a word after the conversation we had. When we got to the house, the first thing Xavier did was to check on Beth.

Ivy was already in the door, "She's Ok, I healed her wounds, but she's still unconscious."

"Can I go in?" Ivy nodded and Xavier went in.

Bethany looked better; she was still pale, but better. Xavier walked slowly into the room; he sat in the bed and grabbed Bethany's hand.

It was like if Bethany had felt Xavier coming in because she starts to opened her eyes.

"Beth?" She was incorporating herself slowly.

"Xavier.."

"Yeah, I'm here love"

"What happened?" She couldn't remember anything, she tried the hardest, but couldn't. She sat up in bed and gave Xavier's hand a light squeeze.

"I don't know, I should be asking that to you" He smiled when Beth chuckled. "We found you near the beach…Do you remember who did this to you?"

"No, but I'm glad you found me"

"It wasn't just me, Gabe went with me. When you never arrived to my house, I called your sister but she said you were out of the house an hour ago, so I started to worry"

"Thank you so much Xavier, who know what would have happened if you and Gabriel couldn't find me"

"I'm glad you're OK. For a few moments, I thought I lost you. I felt so, weak. I didn't want to go through the same thing I went rough when Emily died. If it has been you in that fire, I would have died." Bethany smiled at his words, but he wasn't finished yet. "You taught me how to love again, that life goes on, that you _have_ to go on." Beth squeezed Xavier's hand tightly.

"I didn't know what love was, until I met you, you know. In Heaven we love each other, but the love in there isn't as strong as the love I fee l for you" Xavier leaned forward, and gave Beth a sweet kissed in the lips.

"I love you" He said.

**Well, what you think? If you loved it, if you hated it…I don't care please leave reviews, I want to know what you think! Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
